High School Adventures
by RondineeLion
Summary: 14-year old Sawada Tsunayoshi is living a regular teenage life. On the first day of school, he finds himself with a tall and all-around happy baseball ace who he can't help but fall in love with when he first laid eyes on him. No mafia, no nothing. Some OC's included (Maybe). AU Pairing: 8027 (YamamotoxTsuna) Fluff. Drabbles?
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! It's been a while. A long while actually xD Forgive my lateness :( Anyways, this story was brought to you by my beta, The-Metallic-Blue-Otaku! :) Just some more 8027 fluff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. They belong to Amano Akira. The only characters I own are my original characters.

* * *

A brunet sat up in his bed as he pushed the covers away from his body. He had spiky brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a light blue striped pajama shirt and a light blue pajama pant. The boy swung his legs over his bed and put on his white rabbit slippers. He stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn. When he stood up, you could tell that he was short for his age. He was fourteen-years old, but was only five feet and two inches. He glanced over the room and his eyes wandered over to the corner where he found his pet lion sleeping peacefully. His father had given it to him as a gift for getting accepted into an elite school.

"Good morning, Natsu." He squatted down and placed his hand around the said lion's face before caressing his cheek with his thumb. He smiled to himself. This lion was special. Although he was still a young cub, he had a mane. A fiery orange mane, to be exact. The brunet never understood why though. He was very accepting and didn't question his father's gift. His father rarely visited, but when he did, he would frequently bring back gifts. He never accepted them though, because, see, he held a grudge towards his father.

This time was different though. He couldn't just let his father return the adorable lion cub to the animal shelter where he would be poorly treated. In fact, when Natsu made his first appearance, he was very shy and was he still had a few recovering bruises. The brunet took good care of the cub though so they're all gone now.

"Tsu-kun!" A female voice called from downstairs, "Breakfast's ready! You better hurry up! Can't be late to your first day of your new school!"

"Alright! I'm coming!" The short brunet got up from his position and left his room. As usual, he slipped on the first step and tumbled down the stairs. After getting used to it so much, it was no surprise that it barely hurt.

* * *

A soft whimper was heard from the brunet's backpack when he entered his new school. "Natsu! You have to be quiet!" The brunet said out of the corner of his mouth in a hushed tone. He had snuck in his pet with him. After all, it was his first day at the new school.

Another whine came from his school bag but none followed. The brunet sighed in relief and began to climb the stairs to the fourth floor where his locker was located. On the way up, he found a small poster taped to wall. On it read: 'Brought your pet to school? Bring them to room 440 where they'll be in good hands!'

On it, were pictures of other pets that were there before as well as a dark-blue haired woman with a strange tattoo under her left eye. He slipped his bag off his shoulders, placed it on the ground, and then unzipped it. In the darkness of his backpack, an orange glow danced until the source of it was lifted out of the bag.

"Look Natsu! They have a day care center for pets!" The brunet exclaimed happily.

The said lion cringed. He had bad memories from the animal shelter. "It'll be fine, Natsu! If there's any problem, I can always take you out. Besides, I can't bring you to all my classes." The brunet said reassuringly. Natsu gave up. It was probably for the best, too. He knew the brunet would never abandon him.

"Alright! Let's get you to room 440!" The brunet picked up his bag and climbed the remaining stairs.

* * *

"What's your name?" The woman inquired.

"Tsu-na." The brunet pronounced slowly. The woman, whose name was Aria, jotted that down on a piece of paper under a couple of other people's names.

"Alright. What's the name of your pet...lion?" She pointed to the lion that was now hiding behind Tsuna's leg with her pen.

"Na-tsu." He picked Natsu up from the ground and placed him onto the desk.

"Tsuna and Natsu, huh? Alright! This way please." The woman headed towards the door on the other side of the room and pushed it open, revealing a wide range of environments for the animals. Tsuna saw a cat, a dog, an owl, a hedgehog, a skylark, a swallow, and a kangaroo. He hadn't thought that other people would have untraditional pets like he did.

"Amazing!" Tsuna said in total awe.

"Alright! Is this place okay with you?" Aria asked happily.

"Natsu?" Tsuna asked. Natsu gave an excited and soft roar and ran off to play with the other animals. "I guess that's a yes. I'll come back during lunch then. Please take care of Natsu. Thanks!" Tsuna ran off with his backpack towards his first class.

* * *

"Sawada Tsunayoshi!" The teacher called out his name for the attendance.

"Present!" The said brunet answered back. Tsuna was somewhat bored at that time. He leaned on his hand as he played with his pencil.

"Yamamoto Takeshi!" The teacher continued. There was no reply as she looked around. "Yamamoto Takeshi!" She called out again. "I guess he's not here." She made a small mark on the attendance and was about to call out the next student's name when the door was pushed open.

"Sorry! I got lost!" A tall boy entered the room while scratching the back of his head. He was smiling without any care that he was late. Tsuna didn't look in his direction as he was too focused on the do now given to them. "Hey. Do you mind if I sit here next to you?" The same person asked as he placed his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna glanced at the tall teen before turning a shade of pink. "S-sure." He managed to say. The taller teen was surprisingly handsome unlike the others in his class.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! And you're cute!" The taller teen said blatantly.

"I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsuna!" He said quickly before looking away in a deep shade of red. He had a thing for tall guys with black hair. Plus his neighbor was attractive and nice, even though he seemed to say whatever came to his mind.

Tsuna tried his best to try and ignore his neighbor, but he couldn't. The teacher was still doing the attendance, and he was finished with the do now. He didn't want to come off as unfriendly, but he didn't want to have a crush on someone already. It was only the first day of school!

* * *

How was it? Did I improve? Remember to write reviews because I can't improve my writing without reviews! :O It doesn't take that long :) Just a minute or two maybe :) By the way, you guys should also check out The-Metallic-Blue-Otaku's writing. I think it's amazing. It makes my writing look like a dump. Seriously check it out! :) Oh and remember to share the 8027 love with your friends. I know it's kind of annoying, but reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I decided to take today and write another chapter for this. I really should be doing my homework right now. Anyways, there's a little happy ever after in this chapter but there's still more to come, so stick around!

This chapter was beta'd by The Metallic Blue Otaku! Just like the previous chapters! :D

Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the 8027 fluff and share their love! :3 Also, just a note! This story takes place weeks after the first chapter, so Tsuna's friends with a lot of them now. An OC is introduced in this chapter. I don't really go into detail about them, but hopefully that won't matter too much. Anyways, enjoy! :D

* * *

"Natsu!" Tsuna was squealing with joy from excitement. He had recently received an invite to Kyoko's party through Facebook. Kyoko was the school idol, and to be invited, you must've been pretty special. Tsuna and Kyoko have been getting along nicely for a while now, but he hadn't expected her to invite him to her party. Tsuna couldn't wait to share the news with Natsu.

Instead of replying eagerly, the cub rolled around in his comfy bed without opening his eyes. He was tired from playing with all his friends in the day care center at school. A snooze bubble appeared from his nose and grew bigger and smaller according to Natsu's breathing.

To let him rest, Tsuna decided to back off and let him sleep. It could wait until tomorrow. The party was on Friday, after all. He had plenty of time to plan accordingly. He went back to his laptop and looked at the event.

'_Who else is going?'_ He wondered as he scrolled down the list of invited and going. _'Let's see…'_

It seemed like a small party. Only twenty people. Of course some haven't decided whether to go or not yet. There were a couple of people on the list he was only faint acquaintances with. He was good friends with several of them including Kozato Enma, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome, and Miura Haru. He was getting excited. As he scrolled down the remaining guests, his eyes widened as he read the name Yamamoto Takeshi next to a picture of them together. Yamamoto was giving his signature grin and Tsuna stood next to him under his arm.

He wanted to squeal in joy, but at the same time, he wanted to die. He was having issues with this baseball ace. Since the first day of school, Tsuna felt an attraction towards him. His feelings towards him gradually increased, but there was always a voice nagging at him, reminding him that it'll never happen. Especially since a certain she-devil, who was also invited, started to become friendly with him. Tsuna could just go on a rant about her for five minutes straight or longer right now. Too bad Natsu was asleep and his mom was out of town.

'_Whatever. I'll be going to this party even if they're both there. Maybe she-devil won't go! Even if she does, I won't let her bother me.' _Tsuna decided on this. _'Stop thinking about everyone else. Just go and enjoy yourself.'_ Nothing was going to bring Tsuna down now.

* * *

"Natsu! I'm going to the party now. Be good. I left food and water out for you. Sorry I can't bring you. You know how Kyoko's parents are with pets." The last time Tsuna brought Natsu over her parents started sneezing like mad. Having said that, Tsuna stepped outside. "See you later tonight, Natsu! Mama will be back soon!" He closed the door behind him and put on his hood.

'_Boy. It sure is cold outside.'_ Tsuna rubbed his hands together and put them in his pockets for warmth. He walked slowly knowing that he had plenty of time to get to Kyoko's house. There was only one thing troubling him.

What will happen at the party?

Like any other teenager, he's heard of all the stories that goes on at parties. He's heard about people hooking up, doing drugs, getting drunk, and other horrible things. He couldn't imagine any of these happening at Kyoko's party. Either way, the only thing Tsuna should be worried about is telling Yamamoto.

It's been bugging him for a while now. He thought that maybe if he told him, he could finally get over his crush. Sometimes it seems like Yamamoto likes him back, but other times not so much. Yamamoto teases him and called him adorable, but he also hangs out with she-devil a lot.

She-devil was Tsuna's friend last year, but they were never close. She's also been getting really close to Yamamoto. With Yamamoto being the baseball ace and all, it's no surprise that every girl would fall for him. Too bad the only one he really spends time with happens to be she-devil. That's what he called her. She fit the definition quite well. Like the devil, she had fiery red-hair with good looks, and she was a sneaky charmer, making her a she-devil.

'_Ugh! Tsuna stop thinking about it so much! You'll tell him if the opportunity arises! As for she-devil, stop talking trash about her!' _Tsuna mentally scolded himself for thinking badly of other people. It wasn't like him.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun! You came!" Kyoko smiled as she opened the door to let him in.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi!" Tsuna replied happily. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Onii-san is upstairs taking a shower. He just came back from boxing, and he's getting ready for the party." Kyoko explained.

"Juudaime!" A loud, admiring voice came from the kitchen.

"Gokudera is also here." Kyoko said when they heard him.

A silver haired boy came from the kitchen eating some chip and dip. "Juudaime! You should really try this. It's really good!" He said munching on the chips.

"Bzzzzzz!" The doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that." Kyoko said as she walked towards the door.

"Yamamoto! Amelia! Come in!" Kyoko welcomed them in.

'_Oh great…They came together…' _Tsuna pouted, annoyed at Yamamoto.

"Enma!" Tsuna ran to the living room where Enma was sitting by himself, trying to finish a puzzle.

"Hey Tsuna! Wanna help me finish this puzzle" Enma asked quietly.

"Of course!" Tsuna smiled happily. Enma finished making the frame of the puzzle. Now they just need to add in the center of it.

Tsuna was doing this mostly to get his mind off of Yamamoto, but he also wanted Yamamoto to feel jealous. It might be possible. Ever since he started hanging out with She-devil, Tsuna had been giving Yamamoto the cold shoulder. He only talked to him when Yamamoto talked to him and their conversation was never long. However, Tsuna noticed that Yamamoto would occasionally try to be with Tsuna.

'_If everything goes well tonight, maybe I'll get the chance to confess to Yamamoto!' _Tsuna thought as he continued to work on the puzzle.

"Yo Tsuna!" The voice of his crush reached his ears and he couldn't help but feel a light blush appearing on his face as the strong yet gentle arm wrapped around his shoulders. Yamamoto sat down next to Tsuna and pulled him close.

"Hey Tsuna." A female voice said casually. She placed her purse down and sat next to Yamamoto.

"Hi Amelia." Tsuna responded nonchalantly.

'_Great! Just what I need. She's always sticking around him!'_ Tsuna thought.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone who said they were coming arrived.

"Alright guys. Everyone gather around for truth or dare!" Kyoko announced.

"Ask truths and dares TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei announced, passionate as ever.

Tsuna sat between Enma and Yamamoto. Kyoko opened the "Truth or Dare" app on her phone and entered everyone's hair.

"Tsuna! Truth or dare?" Kyoko asked.

"Umm…dare." It couldn't possibly be that bad.

"Okay. Spend seven minutes in a room alone with the person to your left." Kyoko smiled.

That person just happened to be… Yamamoto.

He started panicking. What if Yamamoto didn't want to spend seven minutes in a room alone with him? He looked at Yamamoto, unsure of what to do. His crush looked back at him and gave him his signature smile. The one that also melted his heart.

"Let's go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said happily as he got up and took Tsuna's hand in his. "Is there an empty room somewhere?" Yamamoto asked Kyoko.

"There's Onii-san's room and the bathroom." She smiled sweetly, the way she always does.

"Alright. Let's go Tsuna!" Yamamoto held his hand as he walked ahead of him. Kyoko led the way to Ryohei's room.

"Have fun TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as radiantly as ever.

"Thanks, senpai!" Yamamoto replied.

Tsuna had a large, red blush on his face right now and he couldn't look up. Instead, he continued to stare at the ground as his hand was in Yamamoto's warm hands.

They soon arrived at the room next to Kyoko's.

"In here guys. I'll set the timer to seven minutes." She looked at Tsuna and smiled sweetly.

The two of them entered the room and Yamamoto locked the door behind him. Tsuna sat on Ryohei's bed and looked at Yamamoto, waiting for him to make the first move. He didn't expect anything though. The both of them sat in silence for a while.

'_Boy. Seven minutes sure is long.'_ Tsuna thought to himself. He didn't have anything to talk to Yamamoto about.

"Hey Yamamoto. What do you want to do?" Tsuna asked averting Yamamoto's gaze.

"I don't know. What do you want to talk about?" Yamamoto's hand was back on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hmm…Why'd you change your old profile picture to the one with us together?" Tsuna wanted an answer. Hopefully Yamamoto wasn't using him to get likes on Facebook.

"Well, I wanted to show everyone that we're friends!" Yamamoto smiled happily, hoping to satisfy Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled. He considered telling Yamamoto right now.

"Yamamoto… there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now. I've liked you since the first day of school. Remember when you placed your arm around my shoulder and said I'm quiet? That's when it all started. Plus you're tall, good-looking, and you're great at baseball. Your smile also brightens my mood. I know it's weird that you're getting a confession from another boy, but I really like you. So Yamamo-" Tsuna's chin was lifted as Yamamoto's lips overlapped his in an unexpected kiss. Tsuna's eyes were wide with surprised, but eventually he gave in to the kiss. Tsuna could feel his flushed cheeks and his ears becoming red as Yamamoto used his thumb to caress Tsuna's face. Tsuna could hear his heart race as Yamamoto pulled him closer.

As he ran out of breath, Tsuna pushed Yamamoto away. "So you'll go out with me?" Tsuna asked surprised and hopeful.

"Of course! I was afraid that you didn't like me! After all, you have been distancing yourself from me!" Yamamoto hugged Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't be any happier right now. Unfortunately, his moment ended as the door was unlocked with a key and Kyoko entered the room. Tsuna could hear the chatter outside the door as Kyoko held out her phone. The timer was buzzing.

"It's been seven minutes." She told them.

Tsuna and Yamamoto walked out of the room, but the person standing at the entrance was the one and only Amelia. She smiled at them, but Tsuna could tell she was jealous of him. He could just sense it and his intuition was never wrong. They all walked back to the living room where they continued their game of truth or dare.

Tsuna wasn't really interested in the game right now. He was still happy that his crush returned his feelings. He probably shouldn't say his crush anymore. _Boyfriend_ would be a better word. He smiled happily to himself and held Yamamoto's hand.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Please feel free to critique it in your reviews or just tell me your opinions. Is it too cheesy? I don't know. It all depends on what you think! So tell me! Until next time! :D


End file.
